Obsession
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Blaine has an obsessive obsession, something that Kurt NEVER saw coming. Some people are obsessed with Twilight, others with Harry Potter, but Blaine was obsessed with THIS. Crack-ish. Continued with NEW chapter.
1. Obsession

Title: Obsession

Rating: T

Pairing: Klaine with small mention of Finchel

Summary: Blaine has an obsessive obsession, something that Kurt NEVER saw coming. Some people are obsessed with Twilight, others with Harry Potter, but Blaine was obsessed with THIS.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I thoroughly wish I did.

AN: This was intentionally intended as Crack but ended up turning Crack-ish. But it was still fun to write and it was fun writing Blaine as a geek for something OTHER than Harry Potter, so I hope you all enjoy.

Obsession

Kurt was excited, or he had been excited initially. For once he was finally going to visit Blaine's house, the downside? Mercedes, Finn and even Rachel tagged along. Finn gave the excuse that he had to make sure everything was kosher-Kurt wondered if he learned this word from Rachel. Rachel tagged along because Finn did, and Mercedes said she had to come along to grill Blaine since they were starting to get serious.

It had been a very long two hour drive out to Westerville with Rachel playing with his CDs, demanding they have sing-alongs. He loved RENT, he really did, but one could only handle Rachel Berry's rendition of Seasons of Love a limited number of times. When they finally arrived, Kurt tried to convince them to stay in the car but they wouldn't listen and followed on his heels to the front door.

One knock later a smaller version of Blaine opened the door. "You're Kurt, right? Blaine has been talking about you coming over all day, but now he's in his 'zone'."

"Zone?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't ask or he'll say 'Tezuka zone' and then laugh ridiculously like it's an inside joke," the boy answered, letting them step inside. "I'm Parker, by the way, Blaine's 15 year old brother."

"Obviously you know me. That's my step-brother Finn, his girlfriend Rachel, and my best friend Mercedes."

Parker gave them a wave, before closing the door. "Blaine is in the kitchen. Mom and Dad went to Columbus for the day so he's cleaning." With a motion of his head Parker lead them through the living room to the blocked off kitchen.

They could clearly hear music playing quite loudly, a song none of them were familiar with. Parker told them to shh and stay hidden or Blaine would get pissed. They watched as the normally pristine Dalton boy took a spoon in his left hand, mimicking sharp tennis like moves. _"Omae ga tensai naraba, ore wa artist. Hengen jizai no monomane de, tensai wo chi ni ototsu…"_

Kurt watched as he moved his hips, dancing in circles as if taunting an opponent.

"That's an Asian language, isn't it?" Rachel questioned. "Sounds like Japanese. He can sing in Japanese?"

"I didn't know," Kurt shrugged.

"Of course I've been learning to sing in Korean," Rachel huffed. "Then Chinese, Japanese, Russian, German…."

"Girl, please shut up, fine boy is dancing," Mercedes sighed, motioning towards Blaine.

The teenager looked like he was pointing at someone or something as he continued to sing. _"Yudan ni sezu ikkou, omae no kakugo wa sonna ka?" _He began moving away, raising a hand and running it down his face as he moved across the room. Kurt wasn't sure since the pronunciation was odd but it almost sounded like Blaine had said 'Mm. Ah. Ecstasy.' Admittedly, Kurt was at a complete loss was going on in this song. He knew French but not Japanese, this extent of his Japanese knowledge was Sayonara and Konnichiwa. Either way, the way Blaine performed this song, there was something sexy and yet, scary about it. It was arousing and thrilling but dangerous, a wonderful mix indeed.

He walked forward, once again doing the arm down his face movement, moaning out 'mm. ah. Ecstasy.' He broke into a interesting dance number all the while holding his spoon in his left hand. After the dance break he sang a few more lines, walking back determinedly. He glared down his imaginary opponent with a smirk. _"Doko wo miteru ze yo, ore wa koko da!"_ He did a few sharp moves before snapping up and pointing his spoon out with a huffed 'puri' sound.

"Stop acting like a dork and finish loading the dishwasher," Parker called, entering the kitchen. "Oh, and your boyfriend is here."

Blaine looked up in embarrassed shock before giving Kurt a greeting smile. "Hey."

"Hey," Kurt returned. "What was that?"

"DON'T GET HIM STARTED!" Parker yelled, grabbing a box of RITZ and sitting at the table. Blaine shot his younger brother a glare.

"That was Masataka Nakaguchi's Illusion from Final Match Rikkai. Niou and Fuji's match where Niou uses his illusions to mimic both Tezuka and Shirashi. It was actually a big match for Fuji, it really was. Even if I still feel like Hyoutei should have been versing Rikkai at the end instead of Seigaku. Echizen did NOT deserve to beat Atobe nor Yukimura for that matter. That little brat pisses me off so damn much."

"He's a cartoon!" Parker yelled.

Blaine pointedly ignored him. "Hate the brat, but I like everyone else in Seigaku, except for Momo and, of course, Sakuno and Tomo. They need to be locked up somewhere permanently, and while I hate Echizen I would NEVER wish Sakuno upon him."

The four members of New Directions blinked at him in utter confusion. "You lost me at Masakata?" Kurt blinked.

"Masataka!" Blaine corrected. "Anyways, I'm going to finish watching Takumi-kun Bibou no Detail, if you want to watch it with me. It just got here today and then mom made me clean the kitchen RIGHT as it was getting to the end. After Niiji Iro No Glass I have high expectations for Daisuke and Mao-chan's love scene, and I'm not opposed to seeing Mao get ravished either."

Kurt blinked. "It's a romance movie?"

Blaine laughed, finishing the dishes and turning on the dishwasher. "Come on," he smiled, taking Kurt's hand and leading him to the living room. "Took me forever to find a region free DVD player, but it was actually worth it," he told them, telling them to take seats. He plopped down on the couch, and picked up the remote. Kurt sat next to him and Blaine gave him a smile before wrapping his arm around him. Kurt took that as his cue to snuggle into him.

Pressing the play button, the screen went from blue to picture, showing two boys sitting extremely close to each other. The taller of the two asked something in quiet Japanese, the other boy, nodded, sniffling from crying.

"Hold up, what's going on here?" Mercedes asked. Blaine paused with an annoyed sigh.

"Gii, that's the one in glasses, started to ignore his boyfriend, Takumi, that's the smaller one. Takumi always suffered from a phobia that Gii dubbed human contact phobia, as in he wouldn't let anyone touch him without flinching and closing into a shell. This was brought about my the fact that his mental ill brother sexually molested him when they were children, said brother died later. Anyways, Gii cured Takumi and Gii is the most important person in Takumi's life. When Gii started to ignore him he started to close in on himself, it was his fear of abandonment all over again. So just now Gii asked 'Can I touch you?' as to not scare him away," Blaine explained as quickly as possible.

"That's corny," Kurt told him. "But kind of sweet."

"Dude, are those dudes going to make out?" Finn questioned. Blaine glared at him muttering something about how he hopped they would and the next person who talked was going to get the remote thrown at them. "I'm out!" Finn yelled, running back to the kitchen to hang with Parker.

The character, Gii, reached out a hand, lovingly stroking his lover's cheek. He muttered something in Japanese, Kurt looking at Blaine for a translation. Kurt made a point to ask Blaine later where he learned Japanese.

"If you're scared, tell me…" Blaine answered, smiling fondly as Gii pulled Takumi in and kissed him squarely on the lips. Takumi pushed away, trying to escape, and Kurt sat there confused as to why he'd want to escape his lover. "I told you that already," Blaine answered. "He's scared, now shhhh…"

The boy on the screen hyperventilated a flashback of some sorts began. Blaine whispered a rough English translation to Kurt and the two girls. "I love you, Takumi. No one else but you. I don't want to have regrets. I love you, Takumi." The man on the screen kissed the other boy, the doe-eyed boy fluttering his eyelashes but not moving to return the kiss. "You don't hate me, do you? Do you?" Blaine whispered, hinging on every word spoke on the screen. The elder leaned in, covering the younger boy's lips, this time the boy closing his eyes.

"Blaine that looked so fake. That guy isn't even into it," Kurt complained.

Blaine glared down at his boyfriend, telling him to hush. That's how it was supposed to be, since that was their first kiss and Takumi was not yet over his phobia. It returned to the embracing boys, the dark haired returning the hug before pulling away, the two staring into each other's eyes. They muttered each other's names before the other boy took initiative, leaning in and sealing their lips, much to Blaine's excitement.

"You can't even see anything," Mercedes pointed out. "They could be fake kissing."

Blaine told her to hush and enjoy the scene as it switched to show the two no longer in blazers but in plain white shirts, the elder hovering over the smaller. It started with gentle kisses and broad smiles before their mouths opened to each other.

"Oh wow," Kurt whispered, as the two boys on screen kissed each other. The elder groped his lover, kissing his neck, his shoulders, eagerly trying to get his shirt off. While the other boy held on to his lover, also eager to remove clothing, eager to feel his lover's lips on his body. The quiet sounds of smacking lips, and desperate huffs filled the woman and Kurt found himself scooting closer to Blaine.

The shirts finally came off revealing well toned bodies, and more kissing insured. Gii kissed everywhere he could reach on his lover, his neck, his chest, his stomach, while Takumi held Gii to him, smiling in excitement of being with the man.

The scene changed as the dark haired boy was pushed against a pillar, his lover rubbing at his back, kissing being rained upon his neck and shoulder. Their hands gripped each other desperately as they pressed the bodies together. "That's hot," Kurt whispered, as Gii forced Takumi to look back, catching his lips in a desperate kiss. Takumi reached back pulling at his lovers hair before said lover spun him around, pushing their fronts together.

"Takumi," Blaine whispered, adding that Takumi asked 'what'. "From now on people are going to talk about how we are together." Kurt faintly heard his boyfriend's words, now completely caught up in this beautiful scene of love making. "But…will you stay by my side, no matter what?"

"Oh, boy is getting himself a happy ending," Mercedes joked, as it became obvious that blow-job was happening. This time both Blaine and Kurt shushed her.

"Will you be my partner in crime?" he smiled. "That…" he continued, translating Takumi's words. "Sounds like a proposal. Just answer me," he continued on, switching his voice slightly to accommodate the different speakers. "Alright, Gii, I'll be your accomplice. I'll be by your side forever," Blaine said, wiping his eyes free of tears of joy as the credits rolled.

"Now I'm curious to see the rest."

"I have all three movies," Blaine smiled widely. "AND they just announced the making of PURE, I screamed I was so damn excited, even if Bishin hasn't been confirmed as playing Shingyouji."

"You're such a nerd," Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Wait till you see his room," Parker announced, walking past to the stairs, a Mt. Dew in hand.

Blaine told his brother to shut up as he placed his DVD back into it's case, nice and safe. "I'll show you my room, I don't mind, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah! If you're a 15 year old GIRL!" Parker yelled from upstairs. Blaine rolled his eyes, before telling Kurt to follow him, naturally the girls followed, Rachel being uncharacteristically quiet. They followed up the stairs, Blaine taking a sharp left and opening his bedroom door.

A group gasp of 'oh my god' followed him in. Blaine's were covered with boys, boys, boys, and MORE boys. It was a girl's or gay man's fantasy. Every inch of two walls was covered in pictures and posters of Japanese men, shirtless and otherwise. Blaine bent down to his shelf, replacing his DVD before plopping down on his bed sheets that showed some kind of cartoon and declared 'Prince of Tennis' across the top.

"Damn boy, if I didn't know you were gay already…" Mercedes awed. "You have toys too?"

"THOSE are collectible figures, DON'T touch them. Parker moved Fuji the other day and it took for 10 minutes to get him back that Tsubame Gaeshi pose, I was not happy."

"What is all this?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "All these pictures..?"

"Well that.." Blaine pointed up to the top row on the wall behind him. "That's Kato Kazuki, he played Atobe Keigo in Hyoutei A, quite the hottie in my opinion. That whole row is Hyoutei A, next to Kazuki is Takuya, then Saitou Takumi, Aoyagi Ruito, Date Kouji, Kamakari 'KenKen' Kenta, Washimi Ryo, and Kawai Ryousuke. I personally have a little thing for KenKen, he's adorable especially when he shouts in kansai-ben."

"Umm…" Kurt was at a complete loss for words.

"Below them is Rikkai A, Yagami Ren, Kanesaki Kentarou, Ono Kento, Masataka Nakaguchi, Baba Tooru, JUTTA, and then my babies Okawa Genki and Kiriyama Renn, though I wasn't opposed to the jumping around Ouji did in Tokyo Ghost Trip, but Renn-chan totally out cuted that in Tadashii Ouji no Tsukurikata."

"You're beyond nerd, you're obsessed."

"Only a little," Blaine smiled. "People obsess over Harry Potter, Twilight, Pokemon, I obsess over this. Who am I to oppose a bunch of well toned, very attractive Japanese men running around, dancing, and getting extremely sweaty, with the occasional molesting look or touch? It's a good time, very good indeed."

Kurt was at a complete loss of words. He thought he was obsessed with fashion but this, this was, INSANE!

"That one there is Miura Shohei, I actually just found him while watching Tumbling. I have a thing for Eiji's and decided to watch it since Seto Kouji was in it, and then of course Tomo was it, playing another cute little gay boy. I love him so, but minus the baby fat he had when he played Takumi. That poster over there is Kame and YamaPi from Nobuta wo Produce, I was actually not a fan till I watched that. I actually watch Koikyokusei which had Kazuki in ANOTHER romantic role, the man is sex on legs and the female lead Erika Toda was cute, so I looked her up and found Nobuta wo Produce and Death Note, and watched both those. Didn't care for the Light but I LOVED Matsuyama Kenichi…."

Kurt just blinked and blinked and blinked. There was a connection to everything on his wall, and Blaine even snapped at him for daring to call something Power Rangers. It looked like Power Rangers to him but Blaine told him it was something all Samurai Sentai Shinkenger and Tensou Sentai Goseiger. When Kurt commented he had seen one on TV the other day, Blaine almost lost it, saying something along the lines of 'Engine Sentai Go-Onger is TEN times better than Power Rangers RPM!'

"Girls, can you leave us alone for a moment?" Kurt asked. The girls nodded, Rachael was seriously quiet which scared him to death. Something was definitely up with her. He closed the door before going and sitting on the bed next to his boyfriend. "Blaine, this is insane."

"Yeah, I'm a bit obsessive," he laughed.

"A bit. Blaine, this is taking it a little far, don't you think?"

"Not at all, actually, everyone has something they love. This is what I love."

"I see that and I suddenly feel like I'd have to be fighting this obsession to gain your attention," Kurt lamented.

Blaine laughed, laying back on his bed. "Believe it or not, my obsession has actually lessened since I met you. This all started when I was 14, right after I transferred to Dalton. I happened upon TeniMyu by accident and felt like it was my escape from real life. Give me back the fun taken away from me, it kind of branched out from there."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, taking Blaine's hand into his own.

"I thought it would be better for you to know now rather than later, not even the Warblers know about this. I care about you, Kurt, and I knew this might freak you out, but I wanted you to know, which is why I invited you over."

"Why can't you be like a normal gay boy and hide _Vogue _under your mattress," Kurt laughed, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"That ruins the cover. I keep mine on the shelf in chronological order between my Cosmos and Visual Boy Brush, which by the way, is a MARVELOUS magazine full of gorgeous boys."

Kurt laughed loudly, hugging his boyfriend tightly. "You're such a nerd, but don't expect to ever get some in this room. I, honestly, can't take you seriously here."

"Deal," Blaine laughed, hugging his boyfriend back.

On the ride back to Lima, Rachael finally opened her mouth to speak. "After much debate and inner argument, I have declared this Blaine a suitable boyfriend for you."

"Yes, because I need your approval."

"He's not a spy, but he has convinced me that we need to sing more songs in foreign languages. We'll start with Spanish and French and work out from there. We need to practice long and hard if we plan to beat the Warblers…" she continued to ramble on about working on better dance numbers with Finn. They pulled up to a red light, Kurt's phone vibrating with an incoming picture mail. The picture showed a blank piece of wall, with the message, "Little by little, I'll tone it down. Just for you." Kurt smiled at the smiley. Blaine might be a dork and a nerd, but at least he was Kurt's dorky nerd.

-OWARI! FIN! THE END!-


	2. Convention

Title: Convention

Rating: T

Pairing: Klaine

Summary: Blaine drags Kurt into a deeper realm of his obsession.

Disclaimer: Own absolutely nothing.

AN: In case anyone is wondering…YES! I am this much of a hardcore anime/Japan nerd. I absolutely LOVE it. My favorite J-pop artist is Kato Kazuki who I was actually introduced to through Tenimyu. (HES MY MAN -will stalk while in Japan-) My favorite J-rock band is Nightmare who I found through Death Note. Anywho, the con featured today is Ohayocon in Columbus, Ohio. I have never actually been to this con but I have been to NDK in Denver. Wizard Con in Arlington, and AKon in Dallas. Cons are fun. Enough rambling, enjoy more of this insane obsession.

Convention

Kurt couldn't believe he let Blaine drag him to this, but non the less he did. He blamed his damned affections for the other male. Never the less Kurt found himself being dragged to something called Ohayocon for three days in Columbus. It was insanity, he never knew there were this many nerds in the world. This many nerds that dressed up like video game and cartoon characters. Blaine even convinced him to dress up with him, because they were that crazy for each other that Kurt would give in.

At first Blaine suggested black leather and boots, it was the chocolate that Kurt refused and thus Blaine was forced to choose another anime. It took much debating and little arguing but Kurt finally agreed to dress up as Hiitachin Kaoru with Blaine as Hiitachin Hikaru. Kurt regretted this decision the moment they stepped through the door and girls flocked to them like white on rice demanding they kiss or something other inappropriate. It was one thing being able to be open with his boyfriend in Ohio but it was another to have 100 girls flock to you demanding a hot make out session. He now knew where all the gay love was, and it wasn't in Lima, Ohio.

If Kurt thought Blaine was a nerd before this far exceeded his expectations

"But that's the problem, you are left with so many questions and what ifs," Blaine ranted to another guy who was dressed up as some sugar eating anime character with black hair and no fashion sense. "Honestly, what if Aizawa hadn't put his umbrella up and had in fact seen Light with Naomi Misora just moments before she disappeared. He would have been pinpointed as Kira long before Misa appeared, but then he could have very well used her as a scapegoat Kira."

"Yeah, but with the way the plot went if gave L and Light bonding time to see they were truly the same person and of the same mind. I'm not even that big into yaoi and I can tell there was something going on there. I mean two guys handcuffed together for three months? No way something didn't happen. Yaoi aside it was blatantly clear that L knew Light was Kira and possibly knew that Kira and Light were the same person but perhaps not the same entity."

Blaine nodded. "Of course L knew, I mean that scene in episode 25 was basically like, I know you're Kira, Light. Yet he let himself die, or at least I feel like he did. After that you got the remaining episodes with Light constantly thinking about L and spiraling into insanity, but then you come back to the what ifs. What if L didn't die? What if he proved Light as Kira without testing the thirteen day rule?"

"URGH! He shouldn't have announced it, he should have just did it without the task force's knowledge."

"I know right?" Blaine agreed. Kurt sighed loudly, rolling his eyes. The only thing truly fun about this place was the countless number of people asking to take their pictures like they were some kind of celebrities. That was fantastic and he was sure Rachel would be jealous if he told her, but it was the countless conversations of inane things that drove Kurt insane. He didn't get this at all.

By midnight he was ready to crawl in bed and snuggle up to Blaine in the hotel room-the hotel had only had a room with a king bed left. Unfortunately for him Blaine went into pouting mood and said there was a yaoi panel at 12:30. Kurt groaned in dismay but followed as he didn't want to sleep alone.

This is how he found himself in a room backed full of girls and a fair few guys. If he thought it was bad before he now wanted to cry in disbelief.

"WHAT? Ayame in Furuba is so gay, that's canon!"

"Anyone here into the Kyoya/Hiitachin twins threesome," a girl in the back that Blaine said was dressed as Naruto yelled. A chorus of girls cheered in agreement before pointing them out and rooting for them to kiss. Blaine looked at him with a smile. Kurt didn't want to put on a show for these girls but he figured this would be all the action he would get for three days and leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. The girls screamed and cameras rapidly clicked away. "THIS IS SO GOING ON YOUTUBE!"

By the end of the night Kurt was ready to just die. Apparently people like Blaine had a thing called 'shipping wars' and how he just learned these were not pretty at all.

-o-o-o-

"Oh my god! It's Kunzite NOT Malachite, and Zoisite was a BOY not a girl," a pissed off girl dressed as Sailor Venus declared. Kurt actually recognized that one because he had watched Sailor Moon when it came on early morning. "You're such a noob. I bet you still think Uranus and Neptune were cousins."

"I'm not talking about the JAPANESE version you idiot. I'm talking about the English version and Zoisite was a girl NOT a guy. Uranus and Neptune were loving cousins," the person argued, glaring heatedly.

"For one, did you NOT notice the lack of BOOBS on Zoisite? They gave him a female voice actor and that was that. ALSO, I don't know how you act with YOUR cousins, but if that's how then you need some deep emotional therapy because that is fucked up."

Kurt blinked as they continued to argue. He didn't know half the things they were talking about. Hell he's minimal knowledge of Sailor Moon was the scouts, Serena, and Darien. Blaine laughed at him telling him he was cute when he said as much. "Those are the English versions. You should see Chiba Mamoru in PGSM, I watched it for him, he was hot! But I'd be lying if I said I didn't cry all through the end. But the Endymion costume, the shoulder pads made me laugh."

"PGSM?"

"Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, it's the sentai series to Sailor Moon."

"Blaine, you are such a dork," Kurt sighed, leaning against his boyfriend. Could he not have a normal boyfriend? With normal interests? Seriously, these people were off in their own little Japanese induced world. He wondered how many of them actually bothered to study Japanese culture outside of anime, or bother to learn the language. For that matter, how many of these people realized they were WHITE not Japanese?

"Cosplay isn't about race, Kurt. It's about having fun, but yes, you do get the weeaboos every now and then. They are quite annoying."

"Weeaboos?"

"A white person that thinks they're Japanese. Same equivalent to a white person thinking their black."

"Blaine, I care for you and all, but do we seriously have to stay here another day?" Kurt whined.

"Tell you what, let me buy up some hardcore doujinshi and then we can leave, alright?"

Kurt was fine with that compromise, not even bothering to ask what doujinshi were. Which he figured might have been a good idea. "They're porn?" he called loudly, before flushing. Nobody, however, looked at him nor acknowledged that he had said porn so loudly. A man dressed in a gaming t-shirt walked over to them, eyeing them.

"You boys have ID?" he asked. Blaine pulled his wallet out, showing the card to him.

"Just turned 18," he smirked. The man shrugged and told him to have at it. Blaine continued to look through the assortment of graphic novel porn, leaving Kurt to look around the Dealer's Room. The fashionista, however, did not expect a girl to scream and throw her arms around him.

"KAORU! GLOMP FEST!" she yelled and multiple girls followed suit, jumping on him in hugs.

"Blaine!" he called in panic. THIS was not his idea of a good time. Blaine turned around, almost laughing before stepping in and pulling Kurt to him, making the girls squeal with hearts in their eyes.

"Now ladies, you wouldn't want to scare poor Kaoru, would you?" he questioned, placing a finger under Kurt's chin. He leaned down close enough to whisper in Kurt's ear and tell him to call him Hikaru in a husky tone. Kurt looked at him as to say 'no way am I falling into this delusional word', which Blaine returned with 'do it or they'll never go away' look. Kurt gave in, husky the name as their lips touched in a soft kiss. The girls screamed, melting in a pile of fangirl goo. "See, simple enough," Blaine winked, going around to pay for the books he had chosen. Once their books were secured in a black plastic bag Blaine took Kurt's hand leading him towards the exit and Kurt's salvation. Suddenly, however, he stopped, pulling Kurt to a booth of t-shirts.

With a Cheshire cat grin Blaine grabbed two quickly paying for them before Kurt could see what they were. He pulled Kurt out of the Dealers room telling him they had one last stop and then they could leave.

Kurt looked at the table of multicolored boxes all declaring the word 'Pocky' on the front. "What is this?"

"Only the most delicious snack in the world. I always pick up the obscure brands while I'm at a con. You can buy the strawberry and chocolate at most grocery stores, and the almond crush at Borders or Barnes and Nobles. But one like the triple chocolate and dark chocolate? Those are the good ones that are HARD to find except at cons."

"Ten boxes? Really? You need that much?"

Blaine looked at him in shock. "OF COURSE! This is barely going to last me a month. Pocky is the most delicious thing ever."

"What is it?"

"It's a biscuit stick dipped in cream, they really are addicting. OH! And you are wearing the shirt I bought you to school Monday, and don't worry, I'll let you fashion it up," Blaine smirked.

-o-o-o-

Kurt had worked with it all morning but finally he pulled and tied the shirt till it formed to his body. Coupled with skinny jeans and lace up boots, it didn't look half bad. Blaine had refused to tell him what the shirt meant, and simply told him to ask one of the 'nerd' girls at school. Which is what he had full intention to do. He knew a girl that had pictures of characters in her locker. From what he knew she headed the Japanese club at McKinley.

"Serenity," he called to the brunette. She looked back at him, her hair reflecting a female character in her locker. "For one, what's with your hair?"

"Haruhi Suzumiya inspired," she answered, looking at his shirt before chuckling. "Uke?"

"My boyfriend told me to ask a 'enthusiast' to tell me what it means."

"You can say nerd, I'm not going to get offended," she smiled, closing her locker. "Uke comes from ukeru like seme comes from semeru, meaning to attack and receive. Semeru being attack, ukeru being receive. Same thing as top and bottom, so the shirt reads: Uke, he knows he likes it! Seems your boyfriend wants to the world to know you like taking it," she laughed, walking off.

Kurt couldn't even bring himself to blush at that. He just knew he needed to get revenge on his boyfriend somehow.

-End-


End file.
